La'Gone
by KuroTenshi1
Summary: What' is there left after everything's been said and done?


AN: random thing with La'gaan after the last epsiode. More Pro-La'gaan. And no, no bashing here of any kind. I don't do that.

* * *

It's over now and he doesn't really - not truly- want to leave, but what is there left for him? Could he really stay on this team with these people that have made him feel unwelcome among them. He could've withstood it, really he could - but he no longer had a friend on the team. M'gann had been his best friend who had become his girlfriend and for La'gaan, this had been a dream come true. To be so close to someone- even if he knew deep down she just-

Doesn't matter, he's done being their 'water guy' and the butt of the snide jokes whenever Conner deemed to make some comment. He's done with no one ever sticking up for him. Where this is just like Atlantis, only you breathe air here and are seen more like a monster.

Something of a grim look as he stares at the water in Bluhaven's bay area. Would he ever be more than this? He came to this world not to just be Aquaman's protege, but to also see this world. What has he seen so far? Nothing but the inside of a space ship and the various places of their headquarters. He's never allowed out, never allowed…

La'gaan's done with this.

Only a ripple of water is left as a sign of his departure.

Not like they would notice.

—-

La'gaan is leery of this man, he knows very well that Lex Luthor was an enemy of the League, and while La'gaan has left the Team, he's not about to join this guy. Even if the offer is tantalizing.

"Here," the bald man had said offering a strange device to him, "it'll help you fit in with the crowd. After all, isn't that what you really want Lagoon boy? To fit in? To not have people look at you like a monster? To see what the others get to do?"

It's so tempting, he wants it. He wants to do the things he's seen on tv. He wants to go to a simple movie as the others can, to walk around and enjoy a festival- a carnival- and not be mistaken for a 'freak' in a sideshow.

"Just take it." The man had said, placing it in his hand, "Free, no strings attached."

La'gaan does, but he told himself he won't use it. He'll just throw it away- it's nothing but a trick… But then again.. He thinks of Arsenal and the archer's new arm. Nothing terrible happened to him after his deal with Lex Luthor. He wasn't recalled back, and Nightwing tossed him off the team.

"Sure, fine." He's not going to let this villain know what he's thinking. EVen if he missed the smirk that graced Luthor's mouth, La'gaan refused to acknowledge this.

No, he wouldn't…

—-

He does. This was the most freeing experience he's ever had in his entire life. No one can see his green skin- replaced with darkly tanned skin tattooed with his markings. Even his usual ruby red eyes were different, colored a dark brown and eyebrows also arched and dark. He even hair in this false form. The look on the people's faces as he passed were mixed as unconcerned to some interest he really liked.

La'gaan's giddy, giddier than when he first came to this world. He could do anything here. Anything! All thanks to this watch. He could go to the movies, he could go -

"Hey, watch it!"

"My apologizes." He said to the boy with dreads though frowned to himself. Hadn't he seen them before?

"Haven't we met?" The same boy asked, he was with four others around his age.

It took La'gaan a few moments to realize exactly who they were- "I.."

"Wait, I recognize your voice." Arsenal, of course. Though maybe he's gain some level of tact because he lowered his voice, "Lagoon Boy."

This moment lasted an eternity, as he tried to decide if he should confirm this. If he did, would they turn him in? Wait, no, that's a dumb idea. A dumb one.

"Neptune's Beard!" He cursed but nodded, "Yeah. "

Arsenal only smiled, "Got kicked?"

"No, I would not be that dishonorable." La'gaan replied, sulking a little, "I left. "

"As nice as this is, guys, "Tye said boredly, "Can we get going?"

"Yeah," Eduardo told them though he frowned at his skateboard. He needed new wheels, "Before it gets dark."

"Right," Arsenal said and looked over at La'gaan, "Wanna join? Mean what else do you have going for you?"

He had a point. La'gaan couldn't think of anything else he should or could do. Why not? Maybe they'll like him? If not, he told himself, he could just jump in the nearest lake or something and leave.

He smiled, joining them as they walked down the sidewalk towards wherever they could bunk for the night.

This could be a good start to a new beginning.


End file.
